Water skiing is a popular sport in which many people engage, both recreationally and competitively. Generally speaking, water skiing can be done on either one or two skis. Beginning skiers tend to use two skis, as it is easier for the skier to be pulled out of the water, and balance while being so pulled, with the greater ski surface area. More advanced skiers and slalom competition skiers tend to prefer one ski. While it is more difficult to be pulled out of the water on one ski, the single ski offers greater maneuverability and tighter turning than two skis once the skier is planing on the surface of the water. The type of bindings used has, until now, been determined by the number of skis used.
When two skis are used, both skis have full bindings including both toe and heel closures. These closures fit tightly around the foot, and it requires substantial effort for a skier to secure a foot in a binding. The securing routine can only be accomplished while the skier is in a resting position. Importantly, however, the combination of the toe and heel closure offers the skier substantial support and intimate connection to the ski. As such, the skier is unlikely to slip out of the binding unintentionally, except after falling. Also, the skier has appreciable control over the ski.
When a single ski is used, the ski has two bindings: front and rear. However, only one of these bindings includes both toe and heel closures. Typically, the front binding includes both toe and heel closures. Such a front binding is, in most respects, identical to the bindings used when two skis are utilized. Except in some competitive skis which have a rear binding identical to the front binding which must be secured while at rest in the water, however, the rear binding includes only a toe closure. The reason that the rear binding has only a toe closure has to do with the technique a skier must use to be pulled out of the water.
To be pulled out of the water on one ski, the skier first secures one foot in the front binding. The skier then places the free foot in an area towards the rear of the ski substantially behind the ear binding. The skier is then pulled out of the water. As the skier is being pulled from the water, a great deal of force is applied to the ski due to water resistance. This force must be countered by the skier, and tends to make maintaining balance difficult. Once skiing on the surface of the water, the skier moves the free foot forward into the toe closure of the rear binding. This technique is used because the skier has greater balance and can more easily exert counter force on the ski when the feet are further apart. While some advanced skiers possess the skill and strength required to be pulled from the water while secured in two full bindings, the task is beyond the capability of most skiers.